Unforgettable
by 24isthebest
Summary: Love has many definitions and connotations. Ben and Abigail seem to fit none of them, but they still manage to make it their own. Highlights the breakup and then Post NT2. Riley added in second chapter for those Riley lovers like me!
1. Chapter 1

Set right before National Treasure 2, outlining how I think the Ben/Abigail breakup went down.

If you guys like it, I might continue and make it the aftermath of NT2. But for now, it is simply a one-shot that needed to be written. Also, the title of the story is from Nat King Cole's song "Unforgettable". One of the most romantic songs of all time.

On a side note, congrats to the cast, crew, and writers of NT2 for reeling in $45 million the first weekend! Without them, I wouldn't have anything to write about.

* * *

The warmth of the house overwhelmed him as he snuck inside. It was too dark to see, but he didn't dare turn on the light. If he could just get to the couch, he would be fine. Abigail would not say anything of it. He hadn't been sleeping in their room for a while now. It was just more convenient. He stepped quietly to the closet to take off his coat, grabbing the hanger as if it was glass. Suddenly the lights turned on in the hall. 

He turned quickly and saw Abigail at the top of the staircase.

"Abby, sorry I'm late, I got caught up at the convention." It was partially true. He had gone to the convention, and spoke his lecture. "It was boring as usual." he said laughingly, trying to break the tension between them.

Abigail slid down to sit on the step, still gripping the railing to keep her steady. "Ben, where were you?" she said, almost in a defeated manner.

His heart jumped a little. "What do you mean? I was speaking at the convention tonight."

" Ben, the convention was over at 8. It is 11 now." Abigail said firmly. "Where were you?"

" Abby, I told you, I got caught up late at the convention."

" Really?" Abigail said getting up, coming down the stairs towards him, and stopping at the last step before she was right in front of him. She needed to maintain distance from him, because if she was any closer to him she knew she would fall apart. "Because I went to the convention after it was done to meet you there." She paused to see the dumbfounded look on his face. "Ben, at 8 you weren't there. So, where were you?"

Ben couldn't believe this was happening. "Abby, you got done early from work today?"

"Don't change the subject." Abby said in a harsh tone she didn't even know she had. "Where were you Ben?"

Ben sighed dejectedly. " I had dinner with an old friend. That was it."

Abby scrunched her face in a puzzled manner. She knew Riley was one of the only friends Ben had that she knew about. Riley was out with his new girlfriend tonight, she knew that for sure. But why would it matter? And then it hit so hard that she suddenly had to sit down on the stairs again, and grip the railing for dear life. "What was her name?" she asked with fear, praying he would deny what she was asking. But he didn't.

"Jessica. She was an old friend from high school who I met up with at my convention. We went to dinner together and that was it." He squatted down, so he was looking her straight in the eyes. "Abigail I swear."

Abigail closed her eyes. She couldn't look into his. It would be the death of her. "And you didn't find it important to tell me?" She opened her eyes in anger. "You lied to me right now!"

Ben jolted back at her sudden outburst, and retorted. "I figured you wouldn't be too happy about it."

"Well, stomp damn assuming what my reaction will be. I wouldn't have cared whether you saw this girl or not! My problem is that you lied to me!"

Ben looked down at the floor and mumbled. "Yeah, I figured you would be even more mad if you found out."

Abigail stood up this time in anger. "There you go again! Stop assuming! Ben you are not God. You don't know what I'm thinking every second! You don't even know me anymore Ben!" Even she knew this wasn't true. Sometimes, she felt he knew her better than she knew herself. But in the case, he was wrong.

" Look Abigail, I'm sorry. It was a bad judgment call." Ben replied, trying to step closer to her.

She only backed a step away. Trying to keep her composure, she looked him straight in the eye shakily. "Ben did you know what today was?"

Suddenly, Ben took the time to survey his surroundings, specifically her. He saw her clothing. She was in a black dress that flowed a little below her knees, and hugged every beautiful curve of her body. It was a bit crinkled now. He saw her hair. It was all curly and a bit unkempt looking now, but he imagined it in a swift bun with soft tendrils flowing from the sides. But most of all her noticed her eyes. They were red and puffy, clearly from crying.

"You've been crying." It was all he could say.

Abigail sniffled a bit and looked at him sharply. "Yes I've been crying." she replied sarcastically.

And like that it came to him. "Today was our anniversary." Not a question. Just a statement.

Abigail's eyes clouded over again, and he suddenly hated himself more than any other person in the world. "Abigail, I'm so sorry."

A lone tear trailed down her cheek. He wanted to wipe it away for her, he wanted to hug her and kiss her and make love to her. He wanted to remind her that she was still the center of his universe. But instead, he stood there and watched her wipe the tear herself.

"Ben, just tell me. Do you love her?"

This is what he was afraid of. He knew this would happen. "Abigail I swear to you, I am not having an affair. Abby I love you, I swear."

"Ben, you're not around enough to know what loving me is like."

Suddenly Ben felt anger in him again. "Abigail, if I'm admitting my mistakes in this relationship, how about you admit yours? Don't make yourself out to be the victim of this."

Abigail gasped. "How can you say that?"

Ben snapped. "You make no effort with us. I call you, you're busy. I make a gesture, you pull away. I try to fix our relationship, you get angry and yell."

"And this is how you decide to fix our relationship?! By having an affair?" Abigail replied angrily.

"I told you I am not having an affair!" He tried to say more, but she interrupted him.

"And I can't believe you forgot our anniversary date. I got off early from work to surprise you while you were out with another woman?"

" I am not having an affair!"

" Like hell you're not." Abigail shrieked moved closer to slap him, but he caught her hand. Suddenly they were so close they could feel each others breath and panting. He grabbed both of her hands, and brought her close to him, so she was pressed against his chest. She couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She cried in his chest for what seemed like hours. She sobbed, grabbing his shirt, while he held her tightly and whispered sweet nothings into her ear to calm her down. She couldn't feel anything but his warmth, and it was perfect.

She felt herself being lifted, as Ben carried her to the couch, cradling her like a child he wanted to protect. He sat on the couch and let her cry in his lap. When she had no more tears to cry she pulled her head away and looked into Ben's eyes. She saw nothing but love, and it made her want to cry again.

"Don't look at me like that." She whispered, getting out of his lap onto the couch, trying to edge away from him.

"Look at you like what?" He said worriedly, turning his body so he was facing her again.

"Like that!" she said, gesturing to his love-grazed expression. " You can't look at me like that?"

"Like what?" he said, with a laugh. "Like I love you?"

"Yes. You can't do that."

"Why not?" he said smiling, moving closer to her.

"Because we can't love each other." Abigail replied harshly, regretting the words as soon as they came out. But she knew she had to do it.

Ben's smile dropped immediately. "What?"

"We can't Ben. This is not working anymore. Look at us!" She cried, standing up. "We yell, and I cry all the time. It's a constant cycle and it's not ending."

"Abigail," Ben said calmly, "That's what a relationship it. It has ups and downs."

She sat back on the couch, putting her head in her hands. "Why do I feel like we are in a constant down? Ben, tell me where do you think we're going?"

Ben chose his words carefully. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she started, pulling her legs under herself, " Do you think we are ready to get married? Have children?"

"Abigail, why would you ask that?" Ben said incredulously. He hadn't thought about marriage yet, and children even less.

"Because I'm not happy with what we have Ben." Abigail finally revealed. "With the route we are going, we won't even be on speaking terms. Ben, I don't want to lose you." Her eyes instantly filled with tears again, but she held them back.

"Abby, I could never hate you." Ben said, instantly grabbing her shoulders as if he wanted to talk sense into her. He loved her so much that hate didn't even exist in their vocabulary. "Abby I promise I won't lie again like I did again today, it was a mistake."

"Ben, I'm not mad at you anymore for that." Abby said quietly. "It's just everything that's been happening to us. Ben, you haven't slept in our bed in 3 weeks now. We haven't been together in nearly a month now. We're not the same anymore." Thing weren't the same, both could realize that. There was no more magic between them. When they had first gotten together after finding the treasure, the passion they had was uncontrollable. Now, it had dwindled down quite a bit. "I want to get back to where we were Ben, but I don't know how."

Ben had been quiet throughout her monologue. Finally, he replied. "You're right Abigail."

Her thoughts shattered. "I'm _right_?"

" I don't think we will be able to get things back to the way they were." There were too many elements in the beginning that were no longer present. The main one was the treasure. He had saved her life, exposed her to a whole new world. Her feelings for gratitude could have easily been mistaken for romantic feelings. It could have even been a case of Stockholm's Syndrome on her part. Whatever the case was, now that the success of the treasure had died down, perhaps they really weren't meant to be.

Abigail could sense his thoughts. She knelt in front of him so she was between his legs, and took his face into her hands. "You know I loved you right?"

Loved. Past. Gone forever. "And I loved you to Abigail." He put his head closer to hers and kissed her forehead, as he would never get the chance again.

" I think you should move out Ben." Abigail whispered. They couldn't live in the same house anymore; it would be an impossible situation.

"Fine." Ben said quickly in resolution.

"Are you sure?" Abigail said questioningly. She didn't think he would be that quick to give up the house.

"Yes. We can evenly split up the furniture, but you can stay in the house." He replied.

"Alright." Abigail sighed, relieved.

There was then a silence that threatened to kill both of them if they broke it. But like all things, it came to an end and was eventually broken.

"Abigail, I want to know that we can be friends at least." Ben said suddenly. "I don't want to lose you completely."

"I can't make any promises." Abigail replied in a soft tone. "Right now its going to be hard. I hope we can be friends at some point again. But I'll always care about you." She said with a tender look.

"Alright." Ben said uneasily. "I'll go get some clothes to crash at Riley's place tonight, and then tomorrow I'll move my stuff out."

She wanted to tell him that he should stay the night. That they should share their bed one last time. But she figured that would be inappropriate considering what their relationship stance was now.

He got his clothes and toothbrush for the night and packed it in a bag. She made sure he packed toothpaste too because she knew he hated the toothpaste Riley used. He wouldn't even look at her when she passed him the toothpaste. He zipped his bag up, and without a second glance walked out the door. She could hear the car start and drive away.

Abigail sat, surveying the house. She realized for the first time since she moved in that the house seemed empty.

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Think its ok? 

Hit the review button! I love both criticsm and praise.


	2. Post NT2

Sorry for not adding the second part for a while! I was at first hesitant to even post this part, as it was just an idea in my head. But, due to the encouragement from those who read the first part of the breakup, I figured I might as well put my crazy thoughts down. :)

I miss Ben/Abigail, as most people don't write many stories about them ( Even though there are some extremely well written Ben/Riley ones out there that I adore). Also, when most people write Ben/Abigail they paint them as this perfect couple. To me, they have a lot of potential problems that I wanted to highlight. But I also wanted to keep it romantic as well, as Valentines Day gave me great inspiration to write this part.

And since I am a huge Riley fan like everyone else, I added Riley in this chapter, along with Patrick and Emily.

Again, this part is post NT2, right after when Abigail asks Ben to move back in.

* * *

Ben took a swig of the cold drink and let the fluid rush down his throat. After one sip, he put the drink down gingerly. After today, he knew he should celebrate a victory. He had found another treasure that had redefined history. God knows there weren't many to go around, and he found _two_ of them. But the feeling in his gut didn't want to celebrate. He knew she wouldn't come, not after he had brusquely pushed her away again. He was drawn from his thoughts by Riley's hand making contact with his head. 

"Come on Ben!" Riley said enthusiastically, taking the recliner opposite him. "Don't look so down. We just found another trillion dollars." Ben laughed, but still something like a hand clutched his heart painfully.

"Now Riley, if you get beer on my recliner, I swear you'll be scrubbing the stain out." Patrick said, taking a sip from his own bottle.

Riley looked nervously at Patrick and became much more aware of his surroundings. He turned to Ben. "Don't you think it's weird that we're drinking with you dad?"

Patrick smirked. "A dad that could kick your ass."

"Does your dad curse often when he's drunk?"

"Drunk?" Patrick scoffed. "I've had a total of two sips. I hardly think that warrants intoxication."

Emily stepped out of the kitchen to the living room where the men were sitting. " No one is getting wasted under this roof with me present." She gave a stern look with her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, your mom knows what wasted means?" Riley asked astounded.

"Riley, shut up!" Ben said, good-naturedly. He let his gaze fall on the table where his beer lay. He had no desire to drink or enjoy company. All he could think about was one person.

"Ben darling," he heard his mother say, looking at him lovingly, "Is Abigail coming?"

"No." Ben said quickly and abruptly, causing both men in the room to look up at him. " I mean, I'm almost positive she's not coming." He saw his mother look at both Riley and Patrick with a questioning look. She left the room quickly, saying something about how she needed to check on dinner. But he knew what was really happening. They were going to try to talk to him.

"Ben," Patrick said, hunching forward so his hands rested on his knees, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, you and Abigail seemed all happy and 'together'." Riley said, using air quotes to emphasize. "I even saw you two… 'together'." Again with the air quotes.

"Together?" Ben said questioningly.

"Yeah, you know doing the nasty."

Now it was Patrick's turn to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Suddenly Riley realized.

"Ew. Not that kind of nasty. I saw you guys kiss." Riley said sheepishly.

Ben smiled, amused at this conversation. "Why do I feel like this conversation is high school all over again. Should I tell you about the cute top I bought at the mall too?"

"What you buy at the mall is your own business Ben."

"So," Patrick said, steering the conversation back on the topic. "What happened after the kiss?"

* * *

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She just asked him to move back in. He had been waiting for this moment since the day he had moved out. He wanted her so badly. But this was not logical at all. As he questioned her motives, she kinked her eyebrow up in a way that drove him crazy. She was so beautiful. _

_Suddenly, her lips were on his. He savored the taste and feeling of it, running his hands through her silky hair, as she softy stroked his jaw line. Slowly but surely, she pulled away, allowing her forehead to rest on his. _

"_So what do you say?" She asked, with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Will you move back in?"_

_He closed his eyes, bracing himself for her hurt reaction. "I can't." _

_Suddenly the atmosphere was no longer playful. It was suffocating. Abigail pulled back from him quickly and chose her words carefully. "Why?"_

"_None of our problems have been solved." Simple and sweet. And yet the truth of the statement didn't ease the hurt in Abigail's face, or the pain in his heart. _

_At that moment he realized that he didn't wanted Abigail Chase. He needed her. _

* * *

"You're an idiot." Riley exclaimed. 

"What?"

" You heard me." Riley stood up accusingly. "You still love her."

Ben looked up at him, with honesty in his eyes. "Of course I do."

Riley sighed relieved. "Good because I kinda told her you still did." Patrick sent him a withering look.

Ben suddenly looked interested, as he glanced at the interaction between his father and Riley. "When?"

"Well," Riley said hesitantly glancing between him and his father. "While you were talking to the FBI." He could see Riley physically squirming in his seat.

"What else did you tell her Riley?" Ben said in an amused tone, trying to figure out what had been conspired between his father and his best friend.

"No that's all I told her I promise." Riley said earnestly.

Ben's skeptical expression remained unwavering, boring into both the men's faces, waiting for one to confess. Finally, Riley's resolve broke under Ben's stare. "Don't look at me! It was your father's idea! He pressured me after he gave me heavy duty drugs for my migraine."

Patrick looked at him incredulously from the corner of him eye. "Oh please! It was a small headache and I gave you Tylenol!"

"Wait." Ben said amusingly, watching his best friend and father arguing. "You guys openly planned to set me and Abigail up again?" He looked at his dad first.

His dad replied with a shrug. "I told you I liked her."

"Well I for one had nothing to do with it." Riley said defiantly, only to be met with a firm glare from Patrick. "Ok I might have planned it as well. We just thought if Abigail knew how much you still loved her she would take you back."

"And you'd move out of my house!" Patrick added. Both men turned to him. "Just kidding."

"Anyway," Ben interjected, "Your plan worked. She asked me to move back in."

Both men suddenly leaned forward. "And?" Riley said excitedly.

"And I said I couldn't."

Both men once again leaned back dejectedly. Patrick looked up to the ceiling in agony. "Am I ever going to get him out of my house again?"

"Patrick Gates! You are not planning to kick our son out of this house are you?" Emily cried, peeking her head out of the kitchen.

Patrick looked at her apologetically. "No sweetheart, I would never do that." He gave her a smile as she went back into the kitchen to continue dinner. He looked at the two men in front of him. "Well, you know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a women scorned."

"You can say that again." Ben murmured.

"You're all idiots if you think I can't hear you!" Emily yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry sweetheart!"

"You better be Patrick Gates, or else you are in for a world of realization when you have to sleep on the couch."

Patrick smiled at her playful tone. "Now that gentlemen, is why we need women in our lives."

Riley looked confused. "To kick us out of our own bedrooms and force us to sleep on the couch?"

"No Riley, to keep us in line."

Ben watched the interactions between his parents. He was so glad they had found true love again with each other. They gave each other another chance, despite every reason to give up. A wave of realization hit him and he was out the door faster before anyone could say anything else.

But they didn't say anything else. Riley and Patrick simply held knowing smiles on their faces and didn't think once to question where he went. They both already knew.

* * *

Abigail sat on her bed, letting the music trail through her ipod speakers softly. Sipping her wine, she stretched her legs out and propped herself on her pillow, comfortably resting her neck against the backboard. 

She could not believe he had actually turned her down. She should have known better than to count on Benjamin Gates for anything emotional.

He obviously cared about her safety. The numerous attempts to make her stay away from the adventure infuriated her independent side, but also warmed a small piece of her heart as well. Maybe he did still care about her. And when the passageway collapsed over them, trapping them inside Mount Rushmore, he instinctively backed her up against the wall and covered her body to protect her from injury. She had been given hope through the little gestures and looks that they had shared.

And then she kissed him. And it had ruined everything.

She had no idea what had possessed her to kiss him. He was just so damn close, and she missed his touch. She took a step forward, and he immediately retreated back. When he told her he couldn't move back into their house, her broken heart shattered even further.

She knew he was right. She couldn't simply fix their problems by asking him to move in again. The adventure and excitement of a treasure hunt was no basis to reignite their relationship, but she was desperate. She tried to convince herself she didn't need him, but she knew she did. No other man could fully understand her habits and predilections the way he did. No one could love her the way he did.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound the speakers were emitting. She knew what song it was immediately. The soft tune serenaded her, and tears formed in her eyes. Nat King Cole's velvety voice poured through the speakers, and she closed her eyes and savored every word.

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

"May I have this dance?" The voice immediately brought her to an upright position.

"Ben."

"Sorry for disturbing you." He said embarrassed. Truthfully, he had been standing in the doorway for a while now, just watching her. She looked so beautiful with her eyes closed and her blonde hair sprawled across her pillow. And then that song had come on, and he realized it was now or never.

"How did you get in?"

"Well," he said, sitting on the bed beside her, " Someone didn't change the alarm code from the last time I got in."

She laughed. "You mean broke in. Is Riley here?"

"No I came by myself." He took a deep breath in. "Why didn't you come to my dad's for dinner? I know he invited you." Deep down he knew the answer, but he needed to hear it in her voice.

She didn't answer. "Ben why are you here?"

"You can't answer a question with a question." She laughed.

"Alright fine. But if I answer your question you have to promise to answer mine."

"Fine. I promise."

He watched her sigh loudly before answering his question. " I thought it would be kind of awkward, being around your parents, and Riley and.."

"And me." He finished for her.

She nodded. She stood up and started pacing. "I mean, I put myself out there, ask you to move back, and all I get is a 'we haven't worked out our problems yet?' " She stopped her pacing and finally sat back on the bed next to him.

Ben tried not to look at her face. "You don't think this is hard for me?"

Abigail laughed bitterly. "It's easy to be on the giving side of rejection."

"Abby," he said, facing her now, "I still want more than anything to be with you." There. He said it.

She faced him slowly, afraid that she heard him wrong. "Really?" she whispered.

He took one of her hands, and stroked it with his thumb. "Of course."

Her heat suddenly skipped a beat at the words. Then confusion and hurt set in again. "Then why would you say no?"

"I wasn't lying when I said we didn't solve any problems yet." He felt her pull her hand away. "Abigail please don't me mad."

Her eyes filled with tears. "How am I supposed to take that?"

"Take it as honesty." He said in an angry voice. "How can I knowingly put us in a relationship destined to fail?" He could feel her sharp intake of breath. Wrong word choice.

"Leave Ben." She said quietly. She couldn't hear any more of this.

"Abigail I didn't mean it like that."

She looked at him with those eyes that made him melt, as a tear rolled down her face. " I can't be the only one fighting for this relationship. If you don't want it, I can't force you to do anything." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "God knows Benjamin Gates never takes orders from anyone."

Ben could feel his heart breaking with each word. "Abigail, can I talk now."

"Sure. Talk away." She said, patting his leg. They could be friends. It would take time, but between losing him and being his friend, she had to pick the latter.

"Abby, I still love you." There went their friendship. "And I know I always will." Now it was his time to rant. "But I can't keep questioning the intent of our feelings."

She tried not to yell. "What do you mean?"

"How do you know you love me?" Suddenly his insecurities were much more visible. "I mean, I brought you into a world different from your boring job. I brought you on an adventure. How do you know you love me and not the idea of adventure?"

She laughed bitterly. "Trust me idiot, I love you."

"How do you know?"

"Because," she stated firmly, "As cliché as it sounds, I can't live without you." She looked at his reaction and saw none, so she continued. "I don't need the adventure like you do. I don't need the thrill of a treasure. As great as it is, I know I can live without it. It's you I can't be without."

"Are you sure?" He chose his words carefully.

"Would I travel all the way to London if I wasn't?" She knew the problem in his heart. "Ben, the problem is that you let logic into the way of your feelings. It isn't logical to you that someone can actually love you for you. There has to be some side motive."

He stayed quiet, so she continued. "The true love in your heart is treasure hunting, and it always will be. Never question my feelings. You should question your own. Can you love a person more than the thrill of treasure hunt?" He didn't answer.

"Ben, I'm tired now. I think you should go now." The night had emotionally drained her.

However, instead of leaving, he pulled her down on her bed. _Their _old bed. He laid her down next to him, pressing her back against his chest, feeling her breathing. If she was in her right mind, she would have protested immediately. But his proximity made her lose all sense of thought.

He pulled his head close to her the crook of her neck. " Do you think we can get past everything?" Normally, she would ask him to specify, but she knew exactly what he was referring to. Their pasts, their insecurities, their problems. Everything that drove them apart.

"Is love enough to last?" Abigail whispered back.

"I can try if you will." He whispered back, letting his hot breath trail on her neck.

She turned over to face him, so their foreheads were touching. She nodded at him, and he ran his hands over her cheek and wiped away any remaining wetness.

"What about that Connor?"

Abigail laughed. "He's not you." It was as simple as that. She saw his head pulling closer to his. His lips trailed over her own, and then drifted towards her ear.

"You still owe me a dance." He whispered softly into her ear. He got off the bed and turned on the speakers, letting their song drift through the speakers once again. "May I have this dance?"

* * *

"_Abigail, I swear I don't dance." Ben said laughingly, as she tried to get him off the couch. _

"_Come on Ben, where is your sense of romance?" She said exasperated, sitting on the couch next to him. _

"_I have a lot to catch up on today Abigail. I have to start reading and preparing that lecture."_

"_Like you did last night?" Abigail said smirking. "Yet you made time for other activities."_

"_Well when you openly seduce me it's hard to think of anything else." _

_She flipped her leg over his legs so she was straddling him. "Is it working again?"_

_She watched him swallow deeply. It was working. She brought her lips to his neck and placed open kisses there, working her way up to his ear. _

_He closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing in control. But when he felt her tongue flick against his ear, he couldn't control his growl. He could hear her laughing, as she pulled away to face him. "I'm guessing you like that." _

"_Damn you woman you're good." _

_She trailed her finger slowly down his chest, and he gripped her hips, rubbing her sides. Ben brought his face closer to hers, and she closed her eyes, waiting for his lips. But they never came. She opened her eyes, frustrated, only to meet a smirk of his own. _

"_Now who's good?" _

_She slapped him on his arm. "You are impossible." She moved over to the other couch, crossing her arms against her chest. _

_He sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought, as he moved to the other couch near her. He sat there for a moment and then started kissing her neck. She didn't move. He sighed again. "I'm sorry Abby. I was just joking around. I love you." No response. He sighed again. He knew what he had to do. _

_Abigail kept her back turned to him in mock anger. Suddenly she heard music filter through the living room. As she turned around she saw Ben with his hand outstretched. Smiling she took his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her waist._

"_I thought you don't dance." Abigail said, laughing in his ear, trying to speak over Nat King Cole's voice. _

"_Only for you Abby." He said, holding her closer to his body. _

* * *

Both felt a sense of déjà vu as they swayed to the music again, as they did before. As the familiar words began to spread throughout the bedroom, Ben even began to sing along to her in her ear. 

_Unforgettable, that's what you are_

_Unforgettable though near or far_

_Like a song of love that clings to me_

_How the thought of you does things to me_

_Never before has someone been more_

Abigail could feel the tears rolling down her face. He started to draw soothing circles on her back and she leaned into his touch so much that there was no space between them anymore.

_Unforgettable in every way_

_And forever more, that's how you'll stay_

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

Maybe they would fail. Maybe they weren't meant to be. Maybe love wasn't enough. But in this moment, in each others arms, it was more than enough.

_That's why, darling, it's incredible_

_That someone so unforgettable_

_Thinks that I am unforgettable too_

* * *

Please leave reviews! They make me happy. :)


End file.
